Heaven in Hell
by JacquelineGlz
Summary: Él sonrío y ella maldijo su sonrisa. Él rió sobre sus labios y ella maldijo esa risa. Él beso su mejilla y ella quería arrancársela. Él presionó sus labios contra los de ella... Y ella le siguió el beso.


La música del compositor favorito de Jane resonaba en su habitación. Era un día de esos aburridos en los que sus Señores pasaban el día en la biblioteca, analizando viejos acuerdos, releyendo libros antiguos. Días en los que Alec salía con Heidi y le acompañaba de caza y en los que sus _hermanos_ se encerraban en sus habitaciones a convivir entre ellos. No era como que Jane no se llevara con ellos por encontrárselos continuamente en los pasillos y proporcionarles una buena dosis de dolor, no. Era solo que no le apetecía platicar con nadie ese día. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su mente no.

No era una persona que se considerara sensible. Al menos no con la mayoría, había una excepción: Demetri. Era ahí dónde su mente se encontraba, en él. En el encuentro de aquella tarde. La rubia regresaba de las afueras de la ciudad. Tenía un poco de sed y quería saciarla, entonces unos vacacionistas rusos se atravesaron en su camino y, bueno, la sangre estaba limpia gracias al cielo. Odiaba cuando tenían restos de drogas o de alcohol.

Cuando regresó a casa fue al primero al que se encontró.

-Jane…-Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa socarrona- No te había visto desde la otra noche. –Tomó su mano y deposito un beso sobre ella. _¿Qué demonios le ocurre? _Pensó Jane. -¿Cómo ha ido todo? Los planes del amo Aro…

-Demetri…-Le devuelve la sonrisa e inclina ligeramente la cabeza, a modo de saludo.- Por ahora van bien...un par de incorporaciones nuevas -Se encoje de hombros.- No sabía que estabas aquí. Tenía entendido que habías sido enviado en una misión.

-Decidí no acudir, linda-Le guiñó un ojo. Jane odiaba que le guiñaran un ojo. ¿Qué creían que era? ¿Una boba humana que se impresiona por la galantería?- Los Cullen me aburren, pero en cambio a ti…bueno, son los mejores amigos.

-Te vas a meter en problemas.-Masculló ella en voz baja. No sabía que otra cosa decirle, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír ladinamente por la ironía de aquella última frase. Su _hermano_ comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella, observándole.

-¿Qué tienen estos Cullen, Jane? Todos sus miembros parecen poseer dones extraordinarios…claro, no tan extraordinarios como los tuyos, linda. Pero, sigo sin entender la obsesión de nuestros señores con ellos.- _Linda_. Más le valía a Demetri parar con eso. ¡Lo sabía! Él sabía cuanto le molestaba que intentaran coquetear con ella, que esas palabras eran deplorables.

-Es simple, hermano...-Comienzo a explicarle- Los Cullen quieren derrocarnos. ¿No es obvio? Creen que pueden gobernar nuestro mundo con su..._amor_ –Bufó con enfadado y sonrío falsamente por las ultimas palabras del chico.- No es necesario que me halagues, igual un día te provocaré dolor.

Él le miró con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

-Espero ansioso ese día, Jane-Le susurró mientras se acercaba a ella.- Escuché que para causar dolor tienes que pensar en alguien y estaría encantado de que fuese en mí en quien pensaras.- Entonces se separó repentinamente de ella y comenzó a alejarse.

Ella le observó y musitó entre dientes:

-Bien...felicidades, Demetri. El día ha llegado -Elevó el rostro con superioridad y acto seguido, continuó enunciando.- Dolor...- Apretó los dientes y se dedicó a concentrarse en el dolor que quería transmitirle al muchacho. Por sus estúpidos cumplidos. Por su actitud de coquetería. Porque no entendía que estaba pasando. Y le gustó esa sensación. El vampiro cayó al suelo, y Jane se acercó a él para observarle mejor. Apretó los labios tratando de evitar emitir un grito y se mantuvo con una sonrisa, mirándola, sintiendo como sus venas se tensaban. –No lo reprimas, Demetri. –Intensificó la dosis de dolor y sonrío.- Sabes que es lo que dice Freud sobre contenerse.

Una sonrisa ladina se apropió del rostro del muchacho.

-Aun así me encantas.

Era ahí donde la mente de Jane se encontraba, en ese recuerdo. ¿Qué quería decir él con eso? ¿Era en sentido literal? ¿Lo estaba entendiendo de otro modo? ¿Por qué demonios le importaba tanto? Escuchó unos pasos en el pasillo, a pesar de la música y cerró los ojos. Entonces los abrió de golpe por el olor que trasmitía su acompañante.

-Hola, Jane.-Le dijo Demetri mientras entraba a sus aposentos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Le preguntó cortante y sonriéndole con falsedad. Era justo la persona que no quería ver.

-¿Qué?-Río y fingió estar ofendido.- ¿Es que no puedo venir a visitarte?

-No sin una razón.-Alegó ella, enarcó una ceja y comenzó a ponerse impaciente. Debía estar haciendo esto para torturarle. Si, debía ser eso.- Entonces…-Puso los ojos en blanco y giró encaminándose a la ventana.- Hablé con el Amo esta tarde. Cree que tu indisciplina debe ser castigada.

-¿Tú vas a castigarme?-Soltó una risa.

-Sabes que soy su favorita -Sonrió de lado- Siempre nos encarga a Alec y a mi estás tareas. Así que...esperaré a que llegue, algo se nos ocurrirá. Podemos ser muy...creativos. -Volteó a verle- O podemos desarrollar tu creatividad haciendo que elijas tu castigo.

-Siempre he creído que eres fascinante, Jane.-Le dijo, cambiando totalmente de tema. _Y aquí vamos de nuevo _se dijo ella. Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y esta vez se volteó por completo.

-Muy bien, basta de halagos… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Se cruzó de brazos y sus labios formaron una línea tensa.

-Ninguno- Se rio de nuevo, encogiéndose de hombros.- Es solo que me gustas.

-Solicitaré que Heidi cuide a quien trae para la cena. –Enunció la rubia. "¿Es solo que me gustas?" Oh, que le den. A él y sus palabras con un sentido extraño. Extraño para ella.- De nuevo tienes sangre de drogadicto en tu sistema.

-Dudo que sea la droga, ¿Es que no puedo encontrarme…profundamente atraído por ti, Jane?- Le sonrío sin ganas y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Demetri…-Empezó a decirle- Somos vampiros. No podemos sentir. Así que deja ya de comportarte como un idiota humano con el hipotálamo desbocado.

-Es tu mismo discurso de siempre.-Se acercó a ella y le acarició el mentón con la yema de sus fríos y duros dedos.- No lo sé pero me pareces muy atractiva. Con o sin sentimientos de por medio.

-No siempre digo lo mismo-Le contesta sin inmutarse por el contacto de sus dedos.- Y estoy consiente de que soy atractiva, es lo que siempre escucho decir a mi cena.

Él sonrío y ella maldijo su sonrisa.

-¿Y de cuánto hace que conoces a tu cena?-Acercó sus labios a los de ella peligrosamente. ¿10 minutos? ¿Mientras hace digestión? Los cumplidos de lo que comes no cuentan…

-En realidad trato de conocerles de una hora, o más. –Admite separándose ligeramente de él.- Nos divertimos y, bueno…conoces lo que sigue.

Él rio sobre sus labios y ella maldijo esa risa.

-Si...la conozco...-susurró acariciándola-¿Hace cuanto que no pasas tiempo con alguien sin comértelo? El tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos me parece suficiente para intentarlo...-musita acariciando la comisura de sus labios.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-Respondió cortante como el hielo y volteó el rostro. Nunca. En realidad ella nunca había tenido contacto así con alguien.

-Quiero que lo sea.-Le respondió el muchacho.-Me encantaría romper esa racha, aunque sea solo por hoy.

Él beso su mejilla y ella quería arrancársela.

-No soy como esas turistas a las que te encanta seducir, Demetri.- Enunció tratando de dejárselo en claro.

-Eso lo sé. Tú eres aún mejor, mucho más fascinante.-Susurró mirándole y sonrío provocativamente.- Deja ya de fingir frialdad, Jane. Deja salir a la chica que eres por un rato.

Él presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Y ella le siguió el beso.

-No estoy fingiendo frialdad- Le reclamó mordiendo su labio inferior. Él no respondió. Sus labios se dedicaron a besarle y sus manos se apoderaron del mentón de la chica. Los labios de la rubia comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente en contra de los de él, sus manos se apoyaron en sus hombros y le puso contra la pared. Demetri jadeó y le tomó de la cintura fuertemente mientras sus labios seguían el ritmo marcado por ella. Se separó de él por un momento, y susurró:- Voy a arruinar el momento, pero...si esto es un truco, te vas a ganar lo que resta del siglo sufriendo. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido –Se río por la expresión que le ofrecía la rubia y le besó de nuevo, disfrutando de sus labios rodeándole con las manos.

Jane lo atrapó con las piernas y sus labios fueron descendiendo por el cuello del vampiro, mordiéndole con suavidad. Demetri soltó un sonoro suspiro atrayéndole más a él. Ella tomó su rostro entre las manos y le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos. Después continuó besándole.

Entonces comprendió.

Comprendió que se podía tener un pedazo de cielo en el infierno, que no solo existían las llamas que te quemaban, sino también las que ardían dentro de ti. Demetri provocaba ese ardor en ella. Y no dolía, se sentía bien. Muy bien. Entonces, esa noche, dejaría de ser Jane Volturi. Solo sería ella. Y solo esa noche la pasaría en el cielo a pesar de habitar en el infierno.


End file.
